muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
The Hollywood Palace Didn't we find another appearance? I forget now. -- Scott Hanson (talk) 14:59, 16 May 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, we did. I still have some notes that I haven't put up yet. I just fixed up that page. Really, I just wanted to get lion tamer John Zerbini on the wiki. -- Danny (talk) 15:27, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Kermitage Hey, which calendar was the one with drawn versions of the Kermitage Collection? I think the cover was a spoof of Michelango's Creation of Adam. Could you scan or photograph that? Which reminds me I have to post the Piggy calendars... -- Scott Hanson (talk) 02:46, 16 May 2006 (UTC) :It was Muppet Art: 1999 Calendar, made in the UK. I'll try to photograph some bits of it. It's actually not drawn versions of the Kermitage photos, it's totally new parodies. -- Danny (talk) 02:50, 16 May 2006 (UTC) ::Nice. I just did the Miss Piggy Calendars. -- Scott Hanson (talk) 03:09, 16 May 2006 (UTC) :::Yay, I love them. -- Danny (talk) 03:20, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Electric Celebrities I wasted my substance on riotous living today, splurging on DVDs (and a potential device to transfer VHS, we'll see), including The Electric Company set. All the redlinks on that page and Out to Lunch are starting to get to me. I'd like to create pages for just the people who appeared on the show with Muppets or appeared in Out To Lunch, and de-Wikify the rest; while the full cast/crew list is sorta interesting for the overlaps, I doubt we'll be creating pages for the Electric Company wardrobe lady soon. But anyway, do you have any beef with putting the EC folks in celebrities? Apart from the ones already there (Rita Moreno and Morgan Freeman), they're a bit iffy as far as enduring fame goes, but within the context of the appearances, I'd say they count as celebrities. Andrew Leal (talk) 04:48, 14 May 2006 (UTC) :I support your dewikifying. Is it possible to put the not-really-celebs folks in Muppet Specials Actors or something like that? Or maybe just don't make pages for them. -- Danny (talk) 04:56, 14 May 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, but I don't know, I like the idea of uploading photos of Grover looking cute with 70s actress Lee Chamberlin, like this one, and while their celebrity is less legitimate than Freeman's, their Muppet relevance quotient is higher, and their household name level, if minimal, is still higher than Wayne Allwine (actually, I may go ahead and recat him to animated voices anyway). Skip Hinnant was Fritz the Cat, after all. Of course, she's also the only EC alum to work with Muppets who wasn't in Out to Lunch. I guess I could just go nuts on the Electric Company page itself. Andrew Leal (talk) 05:02, 14 May 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's what I'm saying. I think this could make one really great Electric Company page, or twelve not-so-great celebrity pages. I say we consolidate the info on one interesting page. -- Danny (talk) 16:18, 14 May 2006 (UTC) ::::You've convinced me, I think. I may just scrap most of the cast list, in fact, and just mention the important ones, though I still like the fact that a guy who hung out with early Big Bird was also inthe first X-rated animated flick. Maybe a mini-bio blurb prior to a description of the sketches. They're all full of in-jokes, a chance for the hold-over Sesame writers to mock themselves. When Grover talks about Bert, Ernie, and Gordon, EC guy Crank hollers, "Doesn't anybody in your neighborhood have last names?" And "Fargo, North Decoder" briefly confuses Big Bird with Mr. Rogers. Andrew Leal (talk) 16:32, 14 May 2006 (UTC) :::::Awesome. You could put the bio blurbs under a "Trivia" heading, if you want. I like having Fritz the Cat on the wiki. -- Danny (talk) 16:34, 14 May 2006 (UTC) ::::::Still some formatting tweaks, and I want to add the Trivia bios for those who worked with Mupps, but I'm pretty happy with it. I jettisoned the cast and crew list wholesale and did what we've been doing with other pages, just made a "Connections" section. Also, I'm going to turn the DVD page into a redirect, since it doesn't need its own page and it makes no sense to list both the show and the DVD under appearances, unless Pepe the King Prawn was interviewing Rita Moreno or something. Andrew Leal (talk) 18:57, 14 May 2006 (UTC) :::::::That's fantastic, I love it! I think it was a good idea to take out the cast and crew list -- we don't do that with any other non-Muppet/Henson show. The way you've got it now, it's full of good information, and the Connections section is great. I didn't know Danny Seagren played Spider-Man! -- Danny (talk) 19:05, 14 May 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah. I may upload a grab of Spidey for both the character and Seagren's page. I'm now racking my brains to recall the title of an old Sesame Street scratch and sniff book which includes a "Spider-Man from the Electric Company" or some such poster on the wall during Ernie's party. Andrew Leal (talk) 19:09, 14 May 2006 (UTC) :::::::::That's a good idea, putting it on Seagren's page. That's a cute connection. Meanwhile, I'm lost in Sesame Street Magazine land again today. -- Danny (talk) 19:13, 14 May 2006 (UTC) Creature Shop Puppeteers Hey, I saw your to-do list. I'm planning on doing some major Dinosaurs work soon (going off to buy the DVD, yay), so be happy to help. The only question I have is, if a pupeteer worked both, like Dave Goelz, do they go under both categories or just the prime one? Both makes sense, though it could be cluttery. Plus there's the whole distinction between Muppet Performer and Muppet Puppeteer. Do we want to just forget about that for the Creature Shop guys? While body suit stuff is a bit different, very few Creature Guys fit the way we've defined Muppet Performers, doing both puppetry and face. So I'd say probably a blanket category. Andrew Leal (talk) 15:48, 13 May 2006 (UTC) :Well, a little while ago I split up the Voice Actors into separate Muppet and Creature Shop sections, so I thought we could do the same for the puppeteers. Right now, we're saying that Earl is a Creature, but his performers are listed as Creature Shop Voice Actor and Muppet Puppeteer. I don't think we need a separate Creature Shop Performer and Creature Shop Puppeteer section, since there aren't many people who would be in the "Performer" category, and I think it's needlessly splitting hairs. Does that answer the question? -- Danny (talk) 15:57, 13 May 2006 (UTC) ::It does, I think. So, we'd go ahead and stick Steve Whitmire in both, then? Andrew Leal (talk) 15:59, 13 May 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah, definitely. He did stuff on Dark Crystal and Labyrinth and all that. -- Danny (talk) 16:02, 13 May 2006 (UTC) ::::Okay, Creature Shop Puppeteers exists, with 33 names so far. I'll do more later. It does make it easy to weed out those folks who only performed "Goblin" on Labyrinth. Andrew Leal (talk) 16:28, 13 May 2006 (UTC) :::::Yay, awesome. Thanks for doing it! -- Danny (talk) 16:54, 13 May 2006 (UTC) Solving Mysteries Great work with Mert, Fred (Munchos), and now Sneegle. But have you been able to ask Karen Falk or whoever about the more recent guys from Muppet Treasure Island? I personally think Mert's more fascinating than either the monocled pirate or the wagon driver guy (plus Mert rhymes with Bert), but they've been stuck on Name That Puppet since February. Poor things. Andrew Leal (talk) 10:26, 13 May 2006 (UTC) :I didn't... I just got a bunch of great information from Karen about the early days -- commercials etc -- but I didn't ask anything about the later stuff. I'll see what I can do, next time I get her ear... -- Danny (talk) 10:31, 13 May 2006 (UTC) ::Next time you get her ear? Err. I guess it's inevitable for a lady who has probably researched the "Ernie takes Bert nose" phenomenon too many times. Andrew Leal (talk) 15:26, 13 May 2006 (UTC) :::Considering that some people here have managed to contact Karen Falk, I wonder if anybody has thought about asking her if she'd like to join this Wiki. She seems to know a lot of obscure information. --Minor muppetz 03:30, 16 May 2006 (UTC) ::::Yeah, she's looked at the wiki, and likes it a lot. She says she doesn't have time to add to it herself, but she's been very generous with information. -- Danny (talk) 03:32, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Bob Johnson Still in paper hell, but does this mean either a) Bob is now a candidate for Characters Whose Names Sound a Bit Rude or b) at some point, Bob's family interbred with a clan of Fat Blue Anything Muppets with a passion for restaurant dining? Andrew Leal (talk) 22:27, 11 May 2006 (UTC) :Yes, and yes. -- Danny (talk) 22:28, 11 May 2006 (UTC) Timeline Idea Hey, I was surfing around the timeline and came up with an idea for (what I think is) a better navigation system than the current "see also" links all the way down at the bottom. I made up a template and tried it out on the 2006 page. Take a look and let me know what you think. If it's something we like, it can be placed throughout the timeline. -- BradFraggle 17:09, 10 May 2006 (UTC) :Wow, I love it! That's a great idea. We should think about using a version of that in some other places too, like the Sesame Street Seasons. Awesome! -- Danny (talk) 17:45, 10 May 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, I was thinking maybe to also come up with something similar for episode/season guides to go down at the bottom for the next and previous episodes/seasons. Maybe if I have some time, I'll play around with it. So is it ok if I put this on other timeline pages now? -- BradFraggle 18:20, 10 May 2006 (UTC) :::Absolutely! -- Danny (talk) 18:21, 10 May 2006 (UTC) ::::I put it on 1990 through 2007 (I'll do more later). I also see you've been playing (as am I) with the episode navigation template. What do you think? -- BradFraggle 19:23, 10 May 2006 (UTC) :::::Ha, we both left messages for each other at the same time. -- Danny (talk) 19:24, 10 May 2006 (UTC) ::::::I finished adding the timeline navigation template to all the pages of the timeline. I did notice that some pages such as 1953 and 1956|'56]], '58 and '60 are totally blank. ::::::I played around some more and put a season navigation template on the first two seasons of the Sesame Street Seasons and the first two seasons of Ernie and Bert Sketches as a sort of test. What do you think? Also do we like these templates (the episode and the season navigation)? Should we tell others about them in Current Events and work to slowly switch all the guides over? -- Brad D. (talk) 17:53, 12 May 2006 (UTC) Danny! (Epstein) Hey, I just wanted to say I'm really glad you turned Danny Epstein's page into an actual article. I started the page because I knew he's an important figure in the Sesame world, but I didn't really know what to say about him. Good work. -- Ryan (talk) 06:11, 10 May 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I found some stuff in the SS Magazine about him, and I was happy to put some info on that page. I didn't realize that he's been the Music Coordinator for 36 seasons! It would be interesting at some point to figure out who's been working for Sesame the longest, and by interesting I mean probably not that interesting. -- Danny (talk) 14:05, 10 May 2006 (UTC) ::Interesting to most people? Probably not. But interesting to us? Certainly. -- Ryan (talk) 16:50, 11 May 2006 (UTC) Have you seen this individual's site? Hello Danny. I was wondering if you're familiar with http://members.tripod.com/Tiny_Dancer/ssalbums.html . It features a fine collection of album art as well as lyrics. It seems to be a fine archive. And I just caught The World According to Sesame Street, which is fine, even though they didn't mention Italy!--Draw a Triangle 17:26, 9 May 2006 (UTC) :Oh, that's a great site. Thank you, that'll be useful! -- Danny (talk) 19:00, 9 May 2006 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives